


漂亮男孩

by wyolica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyolica/pseuds/wyolica
Summary: 天堂清洗了世界





	漂亮男孩

*

红头发托尼今年二十岁，长得很聪明，消瘦，并且有一对漂亮的颧骨。在认识他的人里头，约有半数为他那忧愁而深远的皮相所欺，认定他十来年后能凭借灵光的脑瓜拿到终身教职；剩下一半则直奔他的本质，觉得他准会成个唱地下摇滚的瘾君子——不，除了唱摇滚。

眼下他正在他最爱去的一家酒吧里，和哈斯特一起。这家酒吧的酒难喝，但便宜，最美妙的是酒吧老板跟他有几分交情，每回都会额外送他们一小碟薯片。那是个阴郁的中年人，比七个伦敦叠一块儿还阴。哈斯特点了两品脱苦啤，因为他俩身上的钱加起来只够买这个；托尼则要了两杯免费白开水，这样他们就能多喝一阵子。

哈斯特的笔名是“地狱公爵”。他比托尼大几岁，打扮邋遢，白得见不得光，人们跟他说话时会下意识避开“白化病”之类的字眼，尽管这实际上毫无必要。托尼跟他不怎么熟。他们只不过碰巧是同校、又碰巧一起搞地下印刷：对此，哈斯特说“共同的理想把人们聚在一起”，托尼则认为“共同的敌人使蠢货彼此忍受”。

关于托尼成为蠢货这件事，起因是一张被遗弃的草稿纸。是一两年前的事儿了，他在那上面写，上帝不存在、或者至少不想被证明存在，最大的证据就是这张纸仍然存在。约莫一个礼拜之后，哈斯特带着这张纸找上了他。托尼非常确定，他当时把它扔进垃圾桶了，男厕门口的垃圾桶。

总之，他们现在的老板，一个姓贝齐的疯女人，赏识他这些想法，邀请他入伙；那时候托尼以为他们是个觉醒了自由意志的反抗联盟。直到拿到了样刊（还是他妈的创刊号）他才发现这是个敌基督者大本营、他那些同事不过是群陷入另一种狂热的蠢蛋，这时他已经在魔鬼的名单上签了名。顺带一提，他们的销量挺惨淡的，毕竟整个尘世都是天堂的牧区……另一个原因是，他们写出来的玩意大多狗屁不通。

酒上得很快，托尼把自己那一份挪远了一点。哈斯特崇拜撒旦的方式是一个月只洗一次澡，从他身上的气味判断，今天至少是第二十天。托尼翻出皱巴巴的烟盒，磕出一支烟来，作势要递给他，哈斯特摆手拒绝。他压着嗓子说：“撒旦万岁。”他们这些人有多么无能，就有多么注重仪式感。

“撒旦万岁。”托尼给自己点上烟，把烟盒塞了回去，然后他们开始谈论这一期稿子。

“尊敬的贝齐阁下写了三篇。”地狱公爵说，“我本人写了三篇，就连利果里都写了两篇。”他说话拿腔拿调的，身上的馊味和烟草味拧成一股令人作呕的味道。托尼咬碎过滤嘴里的爆珠，含含糊糊地附和了两句。

“而你，伊甸之蛇。”哈斯特刻意地停顿了一会儿，换上谴责的语气，“你只写了一篇，并且就只有你没提到撒旦。”

托尼耸肩。“我写不出来。”他说。除了缺德笑话，他在心里接着说。他确信他们——《地狱时报》编委会，自称“黑暗议会”的那帮家伙——不会乐见撒旦成为虚无主义脱口秀的主持人。

哈斯特说：“可你写了……你知道自己写了啥。”

“这有什么不能写的？拜托，我们可是敌基督者。有点儿格调。我看不出这有什么害处。”托尼说。

“有什么害处？”哈斯特尖叫道，“这不是明摆着吗？会消失，所有的都会消失——”

托尼往哈斯特带来的样刊上掸了掸烟灰。“没消失啊。”他实事求是地说。

地狱公爵看上去万分恼火。“你会害我们被盯上的，”他说，“祂们有个针对这些的监察部门……”他还待说什么，酒保就过来了，端着一杯龙舌兰日出。哈斯特只得闭了嘴。

“还是算在图书馆账上，他说很抱歉让你感到……不安全。”酒保言简意赅地说。他也一把年纪了，不是个有头脑的人，但擅长做应声虫和传话筒。

托尼接过鸡尾酒，叹了口气。“是我太多疑了。我该好好道歉的，”他举起海波杯，遥遥冲哈斯特点了一下，“可惜他不在这儿。咱们为他干一杯吧。”

“他就是想泡你，”哈斯特不为所动，语气讥讽，“说不定你正想跟他尝尝甜头。可怜的老家伙。瞧他那模样，要是年轻个十来岁，倒也算个漂亮男孩。”

托尼古怪地看了哈斯特一眼，酒杯被他放在桌边。酒保已回到吧台，正在清洗空杯，拿一块粗布巾抹去锥形杯口的盐粒。

海波杯里是球形冰块和漂亮的橙红色渐层，杯缘插着柠檬片，杯壁外侧浮现水雾。“只是朋友。”托尼说，“你啥也不懂。”烟头在他指间闪着黯淡的红光。

他们说的是街对面那家私人图书馆的主人——一位挺老派的绅士，独来独往，浅金色头发，他眼睛蓝得惊人，长相很甜，总打扮得像个维多利亚时期的古董衣架。没人说得清他的年纪，但用“老家伙”来形容无疑是过度夸张；他看起来既不年轻也不年老。托尼或许是世界上唯一一个知道他秘密的人：他说他叫亚茨拉斐尔，是个天使。

托尼就是在这家酒吧里与亚茨拉斐尔认识的，那时他十七岁，带着假驾照来买酒，而亚茨拉斐尔是受店主之托帮忙看店。理所当然地，他被当场拆穿，藏书家对于分辨真伪总有一套。

托尼没有被赶走，酒吧的临时老板给他做了份沙拉，没收他钱。他坐在吧台前吃，不时拈起一片菜叶，轻车熟路，像捏着尼古丁贴片，指甲涂成黑色。藏书家在吧台后头问，味道还行吗？他回答：透着股谋杀味儿。“针对植物的残忍谋杀。”托尼补充道，“跟鱼生没什么区别，如果你吃过寿司的话。”他齿间还衔着半片黄瓜，嘴唇的颜色和头发一样浓墨重彩。亚茨拉斐尔冲他眨眨眼睛：“多吃蔬菜对健康有好处。”

托尼第四次来时，亚茨拉斐尔把自己的名字告诉了他。托尼问是否可以叫他拉斐尔？藏书家想了想，说：最好别。托尼发觉他紧张的时候习惯微笑。

亚茨拉斐尔很快解释说，有位老朋友曾经这么叫他。那阵子他在各地行医，而那朋友是条蛇，由于种种巧合，他们总会碰见彼此；于是在后来的传说中，出现了一位叫拉斐尔的天使长，手握蛇杖，司职治愈。有那么几秒钟托尼以为他在开玩笑，问他：“从前是多久之前？”亚茨拉斐尔答道：“那是上一个纪元的事了。”这鬼话托尼一个字都不信。他追问：“你那朋友呢？”亚茨拉斐尔顿了顿：“不在了。有几十年了。”

托尼感到喉咙被什么东西阻塞着。“啊，对不起。”他干巴巴道歉。而亚茨拉斐尔缓慢地摇头。“也未必是件坏事……”藏书家说，“我不知道。但他向来挺憎恨永恒的。”然后继续，微笑。托尼记得那是个星期五的晚上，因为酒吧里周五会有歌手驻唱，棚顶的旋转彩灯全部开启，灯光在年长朋友的蓝眼睛里摇晃。托尼试图宽慰对方，尽管不太得法：他说他一直抱有疑惑，因为人们总是往前走，然后交到新朋友，像有个程序在里头自动清空缓存。壁挂电视里在播国际新闻，亚茨拉斐尔低头擦拭吧台桌面：“他们太短暂了。为了活下去，不能花太多时间伤心。”直到这时候托尼才开始有点相信他是位天使。后来有一次托尼问他：既然随着生命流逝，爱与痛都会日渐掉价，那对人类来说，什么才是永远真实的东西？

“善待他人，常怀希望。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“信仰。时间不会使爱褪色，它只是平息激情。”

“事与愿违。不确定性。”托尼自己说，“恐惧。要是没有激情，那爱就太无聊了。”

这段对话发生在苏活区，酒吧对面，亚茨拉斐尔的地盘上。托尼尚未认清“黑暗议会”本质时，曾经在他这儿印过几批传单（比在外面便宜一些），偶尔也在阅读区坐坐。大多数时间亚茨拉斐尔在对面看书，少数情况不是。托尼曾经看见他在里间，那是主人的私人领地：圆桌边摆着两把椅子，一把是吱吱作响的木质摇椅，另一把是与室内装潢格格不入的哥特式天鹅绒高背椅；桌上有一杯热饮和一支酒，高背椅空着，藏书家坐在摇椅上。

天使的私人图书馆是书籍的庇护所。一版书可能由于印量稀少和保存不当而逐渐在世上绝迹、也可能由于受天堂禁止而直接从世上消失，是亚茨拉斐尔使它们得以留存。托尼爱上了在这儿写稿，因为在这里能找到字面意思上的所有文字资料，而且亚茨拉斐尔是个超级好用的搜索引擎。很多次他们喝着热可可，谈论诺亚和索多玛、摩西和耶稣基督。说到天启四骑士时，托尼问：“他们是不是得有个专门的马厩？要不他们平时把马放在哪？”“现在他们骑摩托，”亚茨拉斐尔说，他给托尼讲天启四骑士的更替，污染曾经是如何取代了瘟疫，“因为时代总在前进。”

“既然如此，”托尼说，“虚无也同样可以取代上帝。”

亚茨拉斐尔温和地说：“上帝是真实存在的。”

“曾经真实存在过。”托尼说，“你不也很久没见过祂了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔陷入思考。“确实，”他承认，“后来我想和祂交谈，但能找到的只有祂的发言人。”“对吧？从你那些故事里也看得出来，”托尼摊手，“从某一天起，祂不再干预人世。”亚茨拉斐尔深吸口气，“我不知道。祂是不可言说的。我们通常不去想这些。”他迟疑地说。

“你可以慢慢想，”托尼把书翻过一页，“我相信天使能活很久。”他说这话时感觉嘴里不是滋味。

“说实话，”天使说，“是有点太久了。”他背后的展台上摆着鸟形石雕，天使说它来自一间二战期间倒塌的教堂。

“啊，那是个纪念品，曾经是我一位朋友的收藏。”亚茨拉斐尔是这么说的。

托尼问：“那条会说话的蛇？”亚茨拉斐尔点头：“大多以人形出现，像我一样。”“蛇也是位天使？”托尼试图对着藏书家想象他那位故友的模样。“是我的天使，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“但在严格的分类学上，是个恶魔。”托尼问他什么是‘恶魔’，他告诉托尼，那是种地狱生物，擅长诱惑人。托尼问他是否能把恶魔这个词条写进下一期专栏里，亚茨拉斐尔同意了。“所有人都说地狱里没有活着的东西。”托尼说。他有些忐忑，怕天使朋友因此鄙视他，“看来他们是瞎编的。”亚茨拉斐尔问他：那他们认为是什么使人堕落？托尼说：天生原罪，劣根性，他们说是这些引来了末日审判，所以人活着应当赎罪——难道真是这样吗？我是说——人们到底为什么堕落？

亚茨拉斐尔想了想：“我也不知道。”他说，“我个人以为，是痛苦。”托尼难以理解，他那时还不到二十岁。“所以你认为凶手杀害他人，也是因为他……太痛苦了？”他不住地摇头，“你们天使是不是看谁都怪可怜的，就像我们看动物之间的厮杀。”天使不予置评，他继续问托尼，那人们觉得地狱是怎样的。托尼说：地狱是撒旦的灵，那里面只有火，沾上就是永恒的消亡。最后亚茨拉斐尔说：对现在这个世界来说，他们说的没错，但从前不是这样的。“还有就是，”他说，“地狱里已经没有火了。业火和——和地狱生物，都没有了。雨下得很大。”亚茨拉斐尔又一次露出那种笑容，像张颤抖的空白面具，“后来每次我跟别人讲起，我最好的朋友死于大暴雨，在那之后不到一天，全世界都放晴了，所有人都会笑。”这是唯一一次他主动谈及死亡。

托尼十四岁时曾爱上学校花园里的一棵兰草。说不上是为什么，有一天他忽然注意到阳光浇落在它的叶脉上，于是心中满怀爱情。你很难找到一个更完美的客体：它那么柔韧、挺拔、兢兢业业、没有叶斑，漂亮得跟曾有位天使在它边上站过似的。在男孩心中它就是天底下最小的神像。一个星期后学校花园被重新规划，校工把兰草挖出来，改种梧桐树。托尼知道这事儿后追着垃圾车跑了两公里，没有追上，并因此被戳了一整年脊梁骨；上一次他被这么笑话还是五岁那年，儿童唱诗班把他踢了出去，因为他问题多得像个伪基百科，因为他是红头发，和犹大一样。

“我不会笑。”托尼说，“也不会同情。人就该为爱受苦，这理所当然。我就总告诉我自己，”他说，“我的时运会来的。”亚茨拉斐尔注视着他，语气笃定：是的，会的，托尼。

正在折磨哈斯特的东西，也即托尼给最新一期《地狱时报》的供稿，是篇谐谑故事：上帝为人类的罪所触怒，在大洪水后限制了人类的寿命，使他们最多只能活到一百二十岁——可问题是，随着现代科学与医疗的发展，人类活得越来越长了；作为上帝意志在人间的执行者，天使们不得不辛勤奔波于高寿老人的床前，想尽办法让他们“自然死亡”。

亚茨拉斐尔指出，实际上控制生命衰减的多变量是创造时就设计好的，这涉及到一些计算，模拟增长曲线之类的。“但这点子挺有趣的，”那位真正的人间天使说，“你打算怎么写下去？”托尼把写作计划给他看：长寿村、工作失误、天使的争执——关于如何执行大规模杀人计划、选择、更多的选择、思想斗争、人的价值判定、为了维持秩序对良心的伟大牺牲、吞噬一切的泥石流，以及最后的真相：封闭地区混乱户籍制度的胜利。亚茨拉斐尔说：印出来之后，你得在我这儿留一本。托尼有点惊讶：你喜欢这故事？亚茨拉斐尔说：我怕它会消失。这显然不是天使们会接受的故事。

托尼总结道：“你不喜欢。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他不喜欢太过讽刺和灰暗的故事。托尼说：你没必要保留不喜欢的东西。亚茨拉斐尔说：这是两码事。“我是书籍的保护者，”他说，“也许我不喜欢它，但故事有权存留。”

“它们存留，”托尼问，“然后呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“然后等待。”

“就像潘多拉盒底的希望？”托尼从书架里抽出一本希腊神话。

“就像一粒种子。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“可你甚至没把种子撒下去。”托尼说，“你从不让别人看那些书。被天堂封杀的那些。”他看向那本神话故事书。

亚茨拉斐尔说这种事会招致太多麻烦，他爱莫能助。托尼笑了一声。“你的种子，”他说，“是煮熟的种子。你这儿也不是书的庇护所，而是书的坟场。”天使的嘴唇动了动，但在发出声音之前，他就被托尼打断了。“我怎么总觉得这些话似曾相识？”托尼打了个寒颤。他狐疑地打量着藏书家：“我想你们应该不会随便乱动别人的记忆吧，你们这些天使。你们会吗？”

“我……最好别。修改记忆挺麻烦的，需要上头批准，”亚茨拉斐尔挤出个局促的笑容，“得写很多文书。这事我还没做过。”

他的表情使托尼手足无措：“抱歉，我不该怀疑——”

“没关系。”天使飞快地说，“我理解。人就是——就是会害怕未知的东西。”当私人图书馆的大门缓缓合上，把春天的活气锁在外头，浓重的阴翳会在室内地面上浮动，像是攀附玻璃的蒸汽。亚茨拉斐尔溺在阴翳中心，他就是这座坟场的守墓人。

“从前我把圣水锁在保险柜里，”克鲁利抱怨道，“现在是我被锁在保险柜里。天道好轮回。”那是几十年前，末日审判的第一天，伊甸之蛇霸占了古董书店里唯一一张单人沙发，两条腿翘到扶手上，窗外暴雨如注。

“稍微忍一忍吧，”雨水冲刷着店门玻璃，亚茨拉斐尔把“近期歇业”的牌子掖在里侧，拉上门帘。祂的眉头也皱着。“雨季很快就结束了。”

“我怕雨季永远也不会完。”克鲁利嘟囔道，“对了，我就一说，西边的窗户潲雨。刚才烫了我一下。”

天使本来已经在摇椅上坐下，闻言立刻起身，从衣柜里拿了几件衣服，把门窗的缝隙严严实实地堵住了。克鲁利从墨镜上方盯着祂猛瞧，“那件衬衫——你以前相当喜欢来着。”他说。亚茨拉斐尔发愁地冲他一笑。

末日审判的第八天，全球暴雨仍然没有停止。亚茨拉斐尔从外头回来，说世界各地都在发大水。祂在门边脱掉外套和皮鞋，弯腰拧干裤脚：众所周知，天使不能用奇迹为自己谋福利。克鲁利从里屋出来，右手抬起又放下，拇指与食指相互搓了搓。他摘下墨镜，转身从橱柜里翻出几块手帕。亚茨拉斐尔紧张地叫他站远点。克鲁利耸肩。他把手帕朝天使扔过去。

“看来我得准备长住了。”蛇说。亚茨拉斐尔站起身的时候，他正倚着书架，漫不经心地翻一本预言书。亚茨拉斐尔告诉他：“你想住多久都可以。”祂回屋换上家居服，再出来时克鲁利已在沙发蜷下，面朝里侧，书扣在脸颊上。天使在他身边站了一会儿，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“我去了办公大楼。”祂说，“整个地狱都被淹没了，圣水一直漫到地面。”克鲁利动了一下腿。“你一进门我就猜到了。”他的声音闷在书页底下。“我很抱歉，”亚茨拉斐尔的手掌悬在他肩膀上方，“你是不是想要自己待会儿？”克鲁利说：“你在这也行。”他低声说：“留在这。”几乎只是动了动嘴唇。

有过那么一阵子亚茨拉斐尔热衷于搜罗茶叶和茶具，直到精制可可粉投入生产（为此他整整期盼了五个世纪）——在那之后祂改为收集马克杯。目前祂最爱用白色骨瓷的那只，亚马逊上买的，杯柄是一对圆乎乎的天使翅膀。天使把只剩下一个罐底的海盐焦糖可可粉一股脑刮到杯里，加上肉桂粉，用热牛奶冲开。“喝点东西吧，”祂端着杯子在沙发边蹲下，移开了蛇用来盖脸的书，“热可可。”

克鲁利慢腾腾坐起来，同祂接吻，他们彼此的舌尖轻轻碰了一下。蛇的舌头刚刚被勾牙划破了，嘴里有血味。他身体渐渐前倾，手掌摸上亚茨拉斐尔的后脑勺，而天使溜开了。天使举起马克杯，把杯沿压在克鲁利的嘴唇上。“太甜了。”克鲁利不情不愿地就着祂的手喝了一口，然后又是一口。

“这只愚蠢的杯子，”他宣布，“现在起归我了。”

“真高兴你喜欢。”亚茨拉斐尔惊喜地说，“这是我最喜欢的杯子。”

我才不稀罕呢，克鲁利小声嘀咕，谁叫你这儿什么都没有。

他这话一点儿不错。菲尔先生的古董书店看起来杂乱又温馨，但实际上，这里毫无生活气息：没有餐桌，只有一张写字台和一个小圆几；椅子只有一把，是那张木头摇椅，克鲁利来的时候通常坐店面里的小沙发；有卧室，但没有床，卧室被改造成一间堆放杂物的祈祷室；有个浴缸，洗漱用品残缺不全，没有自来水、没有无线网、除了放电话的地方之外没有电，也没有其他活物——酒倒是有不少，可整个酒柜都是几十年前克鲁利硬塞到这儿的。

“是该置办点东西了。”亚茨拉斐尔若有所思。第二天中午，克鲁利醒来时发现自己被从墙壁上挪到了床上——崭新的双人床，丝绸床单，床的另一边横陈着一条戴格纹领结的鲨鱼抱枕。蛇一向睡不惯床。他随手把鲨鱼揉成一团，起床看向窗外：全球大清洗已声势渐小，但雨仍淋淋漓漓下着。那条鲨鱼委顿在床，神情丧气；在踱出卧室之前，克鲁利将它摆成双鳍交叉、安详入棺的姿势。

亚茨拉斐尔问他要不要叫个搬家公司，把公寓里的用品拉过来。克鲁利说用不着搬家公司，他的老宾利完全装得下。蛇数了数自己惦记着的东西：盆栽、酒、一些不可或缺的纪念品、全套Lonely Planet杂志、保险柜前头的挂画。他坐在天使的摇椅上，前后足足晃悠了半分钟，终于说，Lonely Planet就不要了，这样其他的应该能装得下。

“还是请人帮忙吧，”亚茨拉斐尔指挥他搜索附近的搬家服务，“带上那些杂志，再把你那把椅子也搬来。沙发有点儿矮，屋里正缺把椅子。”

克鲁利说：“算了吧，杂志没用了。”亚茨拉斐尔说祂想要那些杂志，因为以后他们在世界各地旅游时，会需要一些建议；而克鲁利怀疑雨是否会停，在他死去之前。

雨时大时小，但不断绝，同伤亡人数的增长趋势一致。瘟疫退休返聘、饥荒大行其道，海平面以十倍速稳定上涨；后来人类把这段时日视为第二次大洪水。人类不会知道，这破事儿的始作俑者之二曾在他们身边出现——具体来讲，是在伦敦苏活区，一家平平无奇的旧书店门前。先是米迦勒自己吃了个闭门羹，第二次祂带着加百列。亚茨拉斐尔仍拒绝给祂们开门。“我希望我们能达成共识，”珍本书商的轮廓影影绰绰投在门帘上，手里握着把长条形的东西，“说老实话，我也不想用我主恩赐的东西对付同僚。”

天使们暂时达成了共识。在门口那两位离开后，伊甸之蛇从书架深处游出来。亚茨拉斐尔放下拖把杆，伸出左臂给他盘着。克鲁利把蛇头搭在天使肩上，“啊哈，”他嘶嘶地说，“你完蛋了。你要堕落了。”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“不，我没有。”

“你骗祂们说你有那把炎剑。”

“我没有。”天使镇定地反驳，“也许是祂们会错了意。”

“别嘴硬了，为活下去说谎又不丢人。”蛇从祂的左肩拱到右肩，用尾巴松松地圈拢祂的脖颈，“你主恩赐的东西，还能是什么？”

“身体，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“和头脑。”祂喉咙里含着一点笑意。这段插曲对他们的生活没多大影响，除了让古董书店门口的“近期歇业”变成了“长期歇业”。

圣水雨的围追堵截使得恶魔无法出门，大多数时间天使都陪他窝在书店里，只在他睡觉时出门采购、或是探望过去的朋友。这些时日克鲁利饱受失眠和空虚所扰：他再也不能像从前那样一觉睡过绝望的整个世纪。有时候，专挑亚茨拉斐尔读书入迷的那些时候，他打着呵欠晃出卧室、化作蛇形蹭上摇椅，往天使耳朵后面吹气。于是亚茨拉斐尔左手按着书页，右手抚摸克鲁利的腹部，从七寸一直捋到尾尖。蛇的尾巴勾了起来。他挂在天使身上，头部晃动间扯断了天使的领结；他泄殖腔微微发胀，从里面翻出一点细嫩的皮肉。

天使的指腹开始绕着那一块打圈，有一下没一下的，透着股随性劲儿。藏书的纸页陈旧变脆，在祂手底下慢条斯理地一页页翻过去，响声稀碎。亚茨拉斐尔已经习惯一边看书一边抚慰他；祂连眼镜都没有摘掉。

在天使们眼中，性是人类的公理，它无所不在又无关紧要，就像呼吸、像吃饭，特别地，对亚茨拉斐尔来说，又像新泡的热可可和巴黎的可丽饼。这意思就是，你完全可以在喝下午茶的时候看书，这没什么冲突，并且乐趣翻倍。

早在他们刚建立关系时，亚茨拉斐尔就坦诚了自己是个性冷淡：天使或许会偏爱，但祂们没有欲望。不是不能，也不是不愿意，而是不存在，是把一件实体移走、其他微粒还未涌入的那一刹。蛇说没关系，他理解——他也是当过天使的，而要紧的是让彼此身心愉悦。但如今只是这样显然不够。克鲁利在祂手心展开身体，自上而下显露出人类的形貌。他们缓慢地接吻。在嘴唇分开的间隙，他说：“掐我的脖子。”他的胸膛在亚茨拉斐尔衬衫的纽扣上磨蹭。亚茨拉斐尔问：“你确定吗——这好像……”不太健康。

“别煞风景，天使。”克鲁利在天使唇上咬了一口，留下一个弯弯的牙印。亚茨拉斐尔犹豫地倒扣住书本，伸手摸了摸他的喉结。“你真的想要我这么做吗？”蛇闭着眼睛胡乱点头，让祂再用力一些，两只手都用力一些。桌上的书被一尾巴扫开，摇椅吱吱嘎嘎地响起来。雨声凶猛地刷过屋檐。他身体里的溪水流到天使手掌上。

蛇睡着了，在摇椅上盘成一团。亚茨拉斐尔总觉得比起柔软的双人床，他更偏爱一些奇奇怪怪的地方：书架、椅背之类的。或许他就是更喜欢用蛇形睡觉，而对蛇类来说这种地方更加舒适。天使把他用毯子裹起来，捧到他们的床上，然后折去写字台，在购物清单前列添上硬床垫。接下来祂清理了摇椅和桌面，清理得太干净了，以至于像是刚才什么都没发生过。“什么都没发生过”，这种想法使亚茨拉斐尔怅然——好在，很快，祂的怅然就荡然无存：因为克鲁利在睡梦中变回了人形，裹着毯子滚到了床下。

“我梦见书店里灌满了水，”克鲁利茫然地揉着后背，“我长了腮和蹼，在里面游。”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想：“有一种蛇是生活在海里的。它们肯定会游泳。我记得是叫海蛇。”

克鲁利本能地不太信任祂对动物界的认知。“就叫‘海蛇’？”他问，“就没个学名吗？”

可能有吧，天使说，我也不清楚。祂里外转了一圈，说虽然没办法把书店灌满水，但我们可以换个大一点的浴缸。按摩浴缸，据说可以自动加热，天使补充道。

克鲁利说：“那你先得想法子给浴室通上电。”

接着他清醒了点儿，又摇头说用不着，那就只是个梦……并且不是什么好梦。蛇仰起头，看着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛：“我给水卷了出去，卷进外头的雨里，被雨水冲进下水道。”他露出厌恶的表情。

亚茨拉斐尔在床边坐下，用翅膀裹住了他。“这事不会发生。我会拽住你的，”祂说，“每一次都会。还有，会有电的。还会有按摩浴缸。电视。游戏机。雨不会永远下下去。”那时候还没开始全球大停电，世界一流的地下排水系统仍使伦敦居民与有荣焉。捱过暴雨如注的头七天后，人们逐渐回归了正常生活；伦敦人大约是人类中最能适应漫长雨季的一个种群。

克鲁利说：“听起来不错。”天使的翅膀雪白，飞羽宽广有力、覆羽柔软蓬松，像天鹅的翅膀。他陷在其中，突发奇想：“下次你可以用翅膀裹着我做爱——或者我用翅膀裹着你。值得一试。”可直到他们试完了穷尽恶魔与人类想象能列举出的所有姿势，雨还是没有停。上帝常年不在线。亚茨拉斐尔去问祂昔日的同僚，祂们的说法是，雨不能停，因为还有恶魔在人间流窜。

“事情已经很明显了，”克鲁利说，“祂们早就为我选好了坟墓。”双人床被挪到了昏暗的阁楼里，他平躺在床的一侧，嘴角耷拉着，连眼珠也不动一下，就跟躺在棺材里似的。他被耗空了；鲨鱼抱枕以相同的姿势仰在他身旁陪殉。亚茨拉斐尔说，不是这样的。大部分时间都是天使在为他念书。祂坐在床边的椅子上，抚摸着他的额头，像是重症病人床头的神父。

克鲁利说他想念晴天，想念星星，想念伊甸园的太阳和那棵阳光下闪闪发亮的苹果树。他问天使雨什么时候才会停。天使说，或许还要下一段时间。克鲁利说他就知道，要到他死了雨才会停。亚茨拉斐尔说，祂不知道。他们两个人都知道天使说“我不知道”时往往表示祂知道，只是不愿意谈及。雨声像一种介质填满了沉默。克鲁利忽地侧过头，问：你听见了吗？亚茨拉斐尔仔细听了一阵，问他听见什么？嘈杂的雨声里，克鲁利说：哭声。

这是无数个春天中的一个，雨声轻盈、温柔、充满希望，青苔与水草欣欣向荣地生长，城市积水没过脚踝，散发着与地下水连通的臭气。天使迫切地想回到去年——去年这时候克鲁利成天歇斯底里、怨恨一切，主要是怨恨暴雨、怨恨这家无聊的书店（前几年他就读完了这里所有的书），有时也怨恨祂——或者前年也行，前年他活像患了性瘾，把天使吓得够呛。现在他们既不吵架也不做爱。事实上这几年的每一年里，亚茨拉斐尔都暗自希望他们能回到上一年。

夏天快到的时候，死亡突然出现在他们的书店里。它像一道烟或一片雾气，无声无息地在旧书店一楼凝结成形，挨着楼梯，黑袍拖曳过湿漉漉的地面。亚茨拉斐尔从楼上下来，瞧见它朝自己颔首致意。天使脚步顿了顿，客气地请它喝一杯茶，亲自把它送出门外。死亡漆黑空洞的面孔转过一个角度：你知道。亚茨拉斐尔沉默片刻：我知道。祂闩上店门，站在盆栽边上充当了一阵阳光，心事重重地叹了口气。接下来的一整天被祂耗在书架中间，为了检查藏书的受潮情况。

亚茨拉斐尔上楼时听见阁楼里有谈话声，是克鲁利在问死亡，他将要走上的那条路是怎样的。

平静、柔和、繁星闪烁，死亡说，是你建造的那些星云。

克鲁利问：我能先看看吗？死亡说：可以，这是为了你在创世时的贡献。

天使没有继续向上走。祂轻手轻脚地转过身，背对阁楼入口，坐在旋转楼梯的台阶上，而楼上的对话仍在继续。

“这是什么？”

是一切业已完结的东西。

“那边闪光的又是什么？”

是遗憾。

你不再往前看看吗？那是你将去的地方。

“啊。我想最好还是给以后留点惊喜。顺便，我能再问个问题吗？”

你说。

“你脱掉斗篷是什么模样？好奇很久了。”

……我想最好还是给以后留点惊喜吧。

亚茨拉斐尔哑然失笑，祂抬手掩唇，用咳嗽压住笑声。死亡带来的衰败气场渐渐消散，天使摇了摇头，起身上楼。克鲁利正趴在阁楼飘窗边朝外挥手，鼻尖与室外的雨幕只隔一道玻璃。这一次亚茨拉斐尔克制住了祂过剩的保护欲。

“雨就要停了。”祂轻声说。

“抱歉，你说什么？”克鲁利转过身，“我刚才在走神。”他才想起来似的，离开了那扇窗户。

亚茨拉斐尔说：“没什么。”天使说：“我是想说——你可以坐在那。”祂的睫毛微微颤抖。克鲁利最后看了一眼窗外，耸肩：“我最好离它远点。”他越过亚茨拉斐尔走向卧室，“就寝时间？”

“我们谈谈？”亚茨拉斐尔斟酌着措辞，“今天早上，我好像看见了死亡。我是想说，通常它一出现就准没好事，我们……”

“事实上，”克鲁利头也不回地摆了摆手，语气讥诮，“我觉得我早已经死了。”

稍晚些时候，他们一起躺在床上，亚茨拉斐尔吹熄了蜡烛。在徒有其表的黑暗中，克鲁利忽然向亚茨拉斐尔道歉，为了他们心知肚明的那件事。

“从很早以前，”天使说，“我就知道你一定是要走的。总有一天是要走的。我只是……只是盼望慢一点。我太自私了，是不是？”

祂的眼睛是星空下的湖，湖面有阵风掀起水波。克鲁利说：“我是个混蛋。”亚茨拉斐尔摸索着握住他的手。

“你是我的天使，”祂说，“你已为我上了十字架。我……我该把你放下来。”

克鲁利缓缓吐出一口气。我实在折磨你太久了，他说。天使更正道：我们互相折磨，我乐意互相折磨。

半晌，克鲁利说，我知道。

别那么自责，至少你在努力拯救我，他说。亚茨拉斐尔摇头：是你在拯救我，一直都是。克鲁利想了想：要这么说也对。他们之间不止是朋友、敌人、谈情说爱，无论用什么词汇来形容都会失之片面。世上再没有哪一对跟他俩一样，他们的关系是“克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔”，只可能是这个。亚茨拉斐尔凑过去吻他，手掌伸进睡袍抚摸他的腹部。他们温存了一会儿，没做到最后。

他们正一起重读的那本书扣在床头，书是克鲁利挑的。那些书他早都看过，对重温也没多大兴趣——他更爱看戏剧现场，再不济就电影、迷你剧、主机游戏之类的，可惜现在全世界都停电。当时亚茨拉斐尔在楼下，把小说区的藏书一本本举起来给他过目，他随手指向一本看起来顺眼的。

“或许以后也会有人写我们两个的故事——说不定还会写进圣经，”亚茨拉斐尔仰着头看他，“毕竟，世界末日级别的题材可遇不可求。”

克鲁利坐在楼梯上翻着杂志，恹恹地打了个呵欠：“别这么难为圣经。”

“总之，我希望那是个充满爱意的好结局，”天使依旧兴致勃勃，“‘从此他们和人类幸福地生活在一起，伯克利广场有夜莺在欢唱’，像是这样的结局。”

几分钟后，克鲁利忽然说，他不希望有结局，因为那是一切的终点。

亚茨拉斐尔愣了一下。“你说得对。”祂拎着他们挑中的书，蹬掉在书店一楼穿的外出鞋，快步走上楼梯，给了克鲁利一个紧实的拥抱，“这样，我们的故事就永远也不会完。”

那天晚上，为了稿子的事，托尼跟哈斯特大吵一架。哈斯特说托尼不懂故事，托尼说哈斯特不懂讽刺，他俩第数不清多少次不欢而散。第二天一早，托尼去了亚茨拉斐尔的私人图书馆，发现门锁着。他掏出备用钥匙开了门，屋里空荡荡的，落了一层灰。等到中午对面的酒吧开了门，托尼就去问老板，知不知道亚茨拉斐尔去了哪。老板反问：他没告诉你吗？托尼说：没有。

我今早去发现屋子空了，他说。老板说：他把他那些书全捐给你们学校图书馆了，佩珀说的。佩珀是托尼大学时一门课的教授，托尼跟老板就是通过她认识的。佩珀是外号。她姓月童，学生都叫她“月仔”。托尼蛮喜欢她讲课的，可惜在那学期结束之前，他就退学了。老板歪着头打量托尼，不太明显地笑了笑：“佩珀还说她挺希望你回去念书的。我倒觉得念不念下去无所谓。她就那样。”店里的狗从吧台后头跳出来，热乎乎地蹭过托尼的小腿。酒吧老板给狗取名挺粗暴的，这条狗就叫“狗”，昵称是“好狗”。托尼摸摸它的脑袋，干巴巴地说：“哦。”

老板最后说，他也不知道藏书家去了哪；他说亚茨拉斐尔平时不住在对面，因为，“那对他来说是个伤心地。整个伦敦都是他的伤心地。全世界都是。”托尼问：那他还有什么地方可去？老板想了一下：半人马座阿尔法星，说不定去那。那太远了，托尼喃喃说，我还没向他道歉。我该早一点去找他的。老板安慰他：别沮丧了，天使不介意这些。如果我们有需要，他会在那儿的……我请你喝一杯？

托尼谢过老板的好意，他今天没兴致喝酒。他回到那家图书馆里，不抱希望地寻找藏书家可能留下的信息；他真想知道亚茨拉斐尔究竟是怎样看待他。他在书架深处发现了一本包着封皮的书，不知道是主人忘记带走，还是特意留在那儿的。托尼走过去翻了翻，发现是自己曾读过的一本书，波伏瓦的书。他小心翼翼拆开包书纸的两角，书的扉页就从书皮里滑出来。在扉页上有两行钢笔签名。上面一行是法语：赠予安东尼·J.克鲁利先生，署名海狸。下面一行是英语：赠予天使，没有署名。日期都是1946年。托尼心想，那可真是一百多年之前了。

“给我读那故事的结局吧。”克鲁利要求道。他站在卧室门口，侧对楼梯，大抵是起了大早或一夜没睡，红发披散，未着鞋袜，身上是古典样式的黑袍。亚茨拉斐尔记得，他们还在伊甸园的时候，他穿的正是这样的黑袍。

天使点上烛台，拿起床头的书本，跟着他往楼下走。祂开始读了，声音颤抖：“他们冒着生命的危险，献出生命的代价；他们对此深信不疑，因为除此之外，没有其他真理。

“我朝门口走去；我没法冒生命的危险，没法向他们微笑，我眼里永远流不出眼泪，心中永远点不燃烈火。

“一个无处存身的人，没有过去，没有未来，没有现在。我什么都不要，什么都不是。我一步步朝天涯走去，天涯一步步往后退；水珠望空喷去，又溅落地上，时光摧残时光，我双手永远是空的。一个陌生人，一个死人。他们是人，他们活着，我不属于他们同一类。我没有一丝希望。”在店门处，亚茨拉斐尔深吸一口气，念出最后几个字：“我跨出了门口。”

克鲁利笑了笑，他用口型对天使说：再见。

雨季已经结束了几个月。一天亚茨拉斐尔接到一个电话，说祂三年前曾全款订购过一款按摩浴缸，但由于订购时正赶上大停电，订单未能被他们收到；他们向祂致歉，问祂希望全额退款、还是安排发货——如果祂还需要的话，近几天就可以上门安装。亚茨拉斐尔说，麻烦帮我退掉吧。祂放空了大概五秒钟，又说，对不起，我是想说，请问明后天方便上门吗？那边说，可以。

天使决定是时候动手把屋子收拾一下，为浴缸挪出一条通道：祂清理了墙上的霉斑，挪开书架，把一楼地面拖得光可鉴人。沙发套用了近百年，已经旧得碍眼，是该换几条新的。拆下它们时，亚茨拉斐尔在上面发现了几根红头发。

\- 完 -

*

**Author's Note:**

> * Tony是爱称，意思是漂亮男孩。他的大名是Anthony。  
* 亚茨拉斐尔读的书和留在私人图书馆里的是同一本，波伏瓦的《人都是要死的》，文中引用的部分来自马振骋译本。


End file.
